youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Anime
Professor Anime is a male YouTuber who makes vlog-style reviews of weekly anime episodes and manga chapters, full manga and anime series, and books. He even does let's plays from time to time. Featured Channels #Chibi Reviews #Sawyer7mage #BladeNinja #Nire Review #Memory Reacts #Mairuzu Videos Anime Videos Anime Reviews Anime Episode Reviews Full Series Anime Reviews Anime Movie Reviews Manga Reviews Manga Chapter Reviews Full Series Manga Reviews Gaming Videos Let's Plays Book Videos Book Reviews Light Novel Videos Light Novel Reviews The Daily Life of Every Anime YouTuber The Daily Life of Every Anime YouTuber is a show where Professor Anime parodies various different anime YouTubers. Anime YouTubers Parodied Patreon Professor Anime Patreon Introduction Hello, the name is Myles, otherwise known as the one and only Professor Anime. I am an anime content creator who mainly focuses on Anime, Manga, & Live Reaction content. Mainly I focus on seasonal and ongoing shows/manga ans they come out in Japan and by the time they are aired or translated I immediately start recording my videos. I've decided to join Patreon as both a way to improve myself & my content creation on YouTube as well as giving my fans & supporters to improve myself & my content creation on YouTube as well as giving my fans & supporters the content they want to see on my channel. I love this community and sharing my passion has made me a happier person and I love making videos for the world to see. I hope to provide my viewers with the best experience possible and hope I can make someone's day just a bit brighter. Thank you all for the support! Reward Goals #$1 or more per month ##A Loyal Viewer ###Thank you so much! Even a dollar goes a long way to help me continue doing what I love and it truly does mean a lot. Seriously. ###If you pledge $1 you will get access to the patreon-only feed in which you will be able to see what content I will be posting in the future. #$5 or more per month ##The Apprentice ###Access to everything in the previous reward tiers plus: ####Every month I will host a giveaway in which you will be eligible to participate in and if you're lucky, I will buy one manga/light novel of your choosing to whoever wins! (limit is $15 & must have 5 patrons for giveaway) ####You can recommend me any series if your choosing (besides Hentai please.....), and I will make a video giving my first impressions on what I thought about the first episode! Depending on the reception I will possibly do more but you will be guaranteed at least 1 video from me. #$10 or more per month ##A Student Amongst Many ###Access to everything in the previous reward tiers plus: ####By the time I'll be able to make a P.O. Box for others to send me fanmail, you will get a shoutout in the beginning of the weekly vlog! If something should occur and you don't get your shout-out, feel free to contact me! #$15 or more per month *Your Name* The Wise ###Access to everything in the previous reward tiers plus: ####Every month I will host a Q&A live stream in which I can help you, as well as others start or improve your YouTube channel. This will be hosted by yours truly and a possible random guest I will pick so that you can also get their experience as a YouTuber and ask them questions on a topic of your choosing. Stretch Goals #$100 or more per month (NOT REACHED) ##This will allow me to open up a P.O. Box and continue to rent it in order for me to read your fanmail! Gallery Professor Anime.jpg This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on June 27, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors